


Women of Marvel Rule!

by Leahsuniverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bets, F/M, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Nights, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leahsuniverse/pseuds/Leahsuniverse
Summary: Stiles makes a small misogynistic comment about the female Avengers. Lydia has a way of proving him wrong!
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Kudos: 19





	Women of Marvel Rule!

At Scott’s house they were having a pack meeting. Though it was more of a pack night since they went from talking about a big bad to who was the hottest Avenger in no time. Thanks to Stiles, who compared him and Scott to Bucky and Steve. 

“Alright, but let’s not forget about the female Avengers. They’re badass too!” Lydia spoke up.

“But, they don’t have the intelligence that Tony Stark has nor the strength of thee Captain America. Come on Lyds, we all know women are the weak links of the MCU.” Stiles argued. 

Theo and Lydia both looked at each other with an oh-no-he-didn’t-just-say-that-bs facial expression. It’s funny how they managed to bond after Theo got his shit together. They became closer than best friends. 

“Okay, maybe you should reconsider your words because the WOMEN OF MARVEL CARRIED!” Theo exclaimed adding emphasis on carried.

“Oh please, you’re only saying that to be on Lydia’s good side. But I’m not falling for it.” Stiles pointedly stated. “Unlike the rest of you I’m. Not. Scared. Of. Lydia.” He said looking around at the pack. Whom of which were shaking their heads profusely trying to get him to back down. 

“Oh really?” Lydia questioned with a raised eyebrow and a face that has ‘I can kill you right now with my voice’ plastered all over it. 

“Look, I’m defending Stiles, guys do tend to get things done more efficiently and swiftly. Leaving no traces or evidence. Not only that, but we look sexy doing it.” Alec then chimed.

“Thank you!” Stiles beamed from the support.

“And by efficiently and swiftly you mean, aggressive and messy? With all traces of evidence!” Lydia backed in.

“Fine,” Malia started. “Since you guys feel that way, why don’t we put up a competition?”

“Woah, woah, woah! What kind of competition?” Scott perked alarmed that the pack was about to go through something big. 

“Oh, don’t get your panties in a twist. We’re going to split into even groups and see who can pull the most information from the victims of the most recent big bad” Lydia remarked with a smirk. 

“Okay. Bet.” Liam confirmed. 

“Wait, its uneven, some guys have to come to our side.” Malia remarked. 

“I volunteer as tribute!” Theo perked. Leaving everyone staring at him like he grew 8 heads. “What? I support women of power!” 

Liam actually looked like he started to be swayed by Theo’s decision to switch sides. Stiles catching him in the act then slapping him in the back of his head. 

“Ow! What was that for?” Liam chided. 

“Do NOT engage in the other teams antics!” Stiles scolded. Causing Lydia, Malia, and Theo to all snicker at the fact that they hadn’t even started yet and the other team was already arguing. 

“I’ll join team fem too!” Corey chimes in. “To be fair, we wouldn’t exist without them, so they obviously win.” 

To be clear the teams are, Boys: Liam, Scott, Mason, Stiles and Alec. Girls: Lydia, Malia, Theo, Corey and Nolan. 

“If we get more information successfully, you have to pay for food next pack night.” Nolan chimed. 

“Deal.” The boys concluded unanimously.

After two assault charges, 3 reports of battery, and fine from the Mayor of the town. The boys walked in defeated.

The fem team walked in with files of paperwork, with each of the victims information. As well as different articles from the crime scene. Hoping to catch a scent from a few things.

“I’ll buy the pizza.” Mason sighed.

“I’ll get soda.” Scott chimed. 

Lydia never felt more satisfied than she did right now. If it weren’t for team fem they wouldn’t have had such a lead on the next big bad. Therefore, female Avengers CARRIED! And Women of Marvel RULED.

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfic was to appreciate more women of power and how they get things done. It’s important to appreciate every gender and their importance and contribution to who we are today. It’s not a special day but I just want to give my thanks to every young lady and woman out there striving to be the best they can in this world. No matter sexuality, race, or ethnicity, etc. I love and support you all! I want to continue to support different groups of people as well in future fics! Whether they be a trans character, non-binary, gender fluid, etc! It’s important to embrace who we are and what impact we have on eachother and society. I hope you all enjoyed the fic! ❤️❤️


End file.
